What Happened At Dalton
by bmonteithcrisslopez
Summary: Michael had a few holes in the plot line with the Warblers, this is hear to fill them in. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again, this is my take on what happened with the Warblers durning the Michael episode. I refuse to believe that they were purposefully mean to Blaine, they are great guys! Also, how would Sebastian know about the slushie thing at McKinley? Where did the whole 'I'm the Captain of the Warblers' thing come from, they have a council! All answers are inside :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :( **

* * *

><p><span>What Happened At Dalton<span>

Chapter 1:

Sebastian's POV

It's late on a Sunday evening, and as usual all the boys were reentering their dorms after going off campus for the weekend. All except Sebastian who couldn't go home, since his parents were in still Paris. Why they got to have fun there, and he was stuck in crappy Lima, Ohio, he doesn't know. Anyways, he was especially pissed today because he was in need of a good fuck and never got one at Scandals that past Saturday. To add to that, he also needed to get that gay faced Kurt back. Kurt couldn't get away with saying all that shit to him, Kurt couldn't get away when he was still Blaine's boyfriend, that is.

* * *

><p>The next day at Warbler practice, Sebastian stood up from his seat next to Nick and Thad behind the council member's desk. "Attention Warblers. We will be doing the amazing and brilliant Michael Jackson for regionals this year. Enough said."<p>

The boys simply glare at him, and it's a powerful thing to have that many eyes glare at you.

"Do you mock us sir?" Thad gasped, "We always _vote _on what songs we sing for any and every competition! Or at least _all_ the council member agree!"

Nick nodded, "Who do you think you are, Smythe?"

This made the boy smirk, his signature smirk of course, "I'm the new Warbler captain! So…we'll have no need for your silly little council anymore."

The hall erupted into protests and arguments. Finally, though it took a while, Nick and Thad managed to calm them all down.

"Look Sebastian, we get that you're new here, but you can't just say you're the captain! The warblers have a _council_! They've always had one, and they always will. You can't just waltz in here and change that. If you haven't gotten the hint, tradition is really important here at Dalton, and tradition clearly states that the Warbles have a council made up of the three best Juniors and Seniors of that year."

"Cute!" sneered Sebastian, walking around the hall a bit. "And how many times have the Warblers been to nationals?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought. Maybe you'd win more with a Captain in charge, instead of three fighting council members. Especially when said captain has been vocally trained in France, and when his father is paying for the Warblers to fly to New York for nationals. Oh, and his father is also paying for the group to have gymnastics and dance lessons. Come on, be honest, we need more flips. More movement! You guys are _way _too stiff!"

Silence.

"So, it's settled. The Warblers will be singing Michael, and I will be singing lead vocals."

Jeff was the first to protest, "Hell no! Nick is a _way _better singer and dancer than you! We have hold auditions, at least for second lead!"

Sebastian considered this for a moment, "Fine Sterling. Your little boyfriend can audition. So can five lucky others. Now, to anyone looking to be one of those five, go practice. We need to ace regionals!"

The boys left, not before glaring one last time at their new captain.

"Give me a slushie!" remarked Jeff in a hushed tone, he and Nick were the only ones left, besides Sebastian.

"What did you say?" questioned the former, being his nosy self.

Jeff was the one who smirked this time, grabbing his boyfriends hand, "Kurt told us last year about how they used to slushie him back at McKinley. It's a pretty big insult. I was just saying how I wanted one now, so I can throw it at you."

"Hm…go along you two. Oh, and Jeff, I'm banning you from auditioning! Good night!" the captain replied swiftly. Before either boy could protest, Sebastian shut the door swiftly behind them. As they walked away, his mind drifted to Blaine, and in turn to Kurt.

'Wait a second!' he thought, smirking deviously. 'I have the perfect way to get that little gay face back!'

As we all know, that's never a good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? This is will be a shortish 5 chapter fic, updates every other day or so. **

**Note: This is not distracting me from working on Love Me, I already wrote this one, just typing and editing when I have time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this is so short, and it took a while. As some of you may know, was down for the day so yeah. Anyways, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Sebastian's POV

"Hey Nick, wait a sec!" hollers Sebastian, "Can you bring a slushie to the sing off with New Directions?"

Nick stops, mid-stem. "Why? What are pulling, Smythe?"

"Nothing, I simply wanted to give it to Kurt and Blaine as a peace treaty. I've been a real asshole to those guys, and as the head of the Warblers, I want to make amends before regionals." replied the captain; smiling the sweetest smile he could muster.

"Uh…sure." Nick muttered, jogging off to the kitchen.

Sebastian's smile turned into an evil one. Peace wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Blaine, and he'd get him. Why? Well everyone knows that Kurt Hummel's best feature is his eyes.

"Here," the Duval boy said, shoving a paper bag with a red slushie inside it into Sebastian's hands.

"Thank you Nick. Now go get your car started, we're leaving now." He replied smoothly. Once the other Warbler was gone, Sebastian pulled a bottle or rock salt out of his pocket. He poured the entire thing into the slushie, before sauntering off in Nick's direction.

"On second though," he began, climbing into the back seat of Nick's SUV. "Nick, you should give Kurt the slushie. We both know he won't accept it from me! Especially after what I did."

"Good idea! Glad to see you're turning around. I'm sure Blaine will really appreciate it." Nick replied, accepting the brown bag and driving away.

Sebastian smirked, failing hide his giddiness, which luckily was unseen by Nick and Jeff in the front seats. Hell yeah Blaine would appreciate it! Honestly, he'll never know what hit him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews make my day, honestly! Also, don't you love my awful attempt at foreshadowing! **

_In the next chapter: Why does Nicky really hand Sebastian the slushie during 'Bad'? _**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sebastian's POV

They're in the middle of performing 'Bad' when Sebastian suddenly breaks out of the well-practiced choreography to turn towards Nick.

"Slushie! Now!" he screamed, his excitement growing when the shorter boy scurried away at his request.

"Here," Nick spat, "But I though that _I_ was-"

Before anyone even knew what was occurring, Sebastian had thrown the slushie. Time froze as Blaine lunged in front of his boyfriend, taking it full force in the face. The ex-Warbler dropped to the ground, screaming and withering in pain. Kurt dropped next to him, calling to his 'honey'. The rest of the McKinley kids looked infuriated, and the one with the mohawk looked like he was going to kill someone.

"Cars! _Now!_" shouted Sebastian, gesturing for the other Dalton boys to leave.

He jumped into Nick's car, worried and almost in tears himself. How could he have hit Blaine, the only person who ever made him feel sane? This isn't happening, that little Kurt should be in the hospital, not Blaine. Not perfect, wonderful, beautiful, sexy Blaine.

"What the fuck man?" shouted Nick, almost deranged with fury.

Sebastian simply shrugged, "Kurt deserved it, not my fault Blaine wanted to be a big hero."

Nick scowled, glancing somewhat nervously to Jeff, who was the only other person in the car. "But Sebastian, slushies don't make people scream like that. Yeah they are cold as hell, but nobody ever screams. Trust me, Kurt slushied me last year when I lost a bet. It was super cold, and dyed my face red, but I was never in any real pain." Jeff said.

"Who knows." Sebastian muttered, "Maybe Blaine had an allergic reaction to red die number three."

"No," Nick replied, frustrated beyond belief. "Blaine is only allergic to pollen. Tell us what you put in it Smythe!"

Sebastian sighed dejectedly, "Rock salt."

Nick rammed on his breaks, "What the fuck Sebastian! That could _permanently _blind him! Just, fuck you!"

"It wasn't meant for Blaine! It was meant for Kurt!"

"I don't care!" Nick howled back, "Kurt is a great kid. He has had enough shit happen in his life without you adding to it. Stop being so damn self-centered and jealous that he's finally happy with Blaine! Do you know how long it took those two? Do you know how much the Warblers had to do to push them along? And if you dare think that Blaine and you would ever have that stupid one night stand you crave, you're wrong. Blaine's not a shitty little _slut_ like you! He never will be and you will _never_ have him! Now get the fuck out of my car!"

"Why should I?" stammered Sebastian, trying not to look as scared as he was. Knowing Nick's track record when he got mad, he had a right to be unnerved.

Jeff quickly put a hand on his boyfriend's chest, holding him back from killing their captain. "I'm telling the dean! You'll be expelled. See ya, wouldn't want to be ya." Nick returned.

Sebastian smirked, chuckling to himself, "Nicky, don't forget that _you _were the one who gave me the slushie. I could blame all of this on you."

Nick froze in shock. Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think I will be able to have daily updates for the last two chapters! Tell me what you think, it means a lot to me! Thanks :) **

**Also, I know that Nick was not the one who gave Sebastian the slushie, but pretend he did! Okay? **

_In the next chapter: What will Kurt have to say about all this mess? _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but the last one is too. Thank you SO SO SO SO SO much for all the love this is getting. I honestly am honored that each and everyone is reading this. So, without anymore craziness from me, enjoy some Niff fluff!**

**This was meant to be in place of the other chapter, that was to another fic of mine, so sorry for the technical difficulties! **

Chapter 4:

Jeff's POV

"Kurt, I am so _so_ sorry, it's all my fault!" wailed Nick, clutching the cell phone to his ear with one hand, and Jeff's hand in the other.

It's later that same dreadful night, and Nick has finally calmed down enough to call Kurt to apologize. It took him a while to stop panicking, especially after he and Jeff received a text from Mercedes saying that Blaine was in the hospital, and he needed surgery.

"No, no Nick. It isn't your fault. You had absolutely no idea that Sebastian was planning on doing that. You knew nothing, and I know that if you did, you would have done everything in your power to stop it." Kurt assured, "Plus, it was supposed to hit me, not my idiotic yet very heroic boyfriend."

Nick sniffed, "Okay, but I want to help. I want Sebastian expelled!"

"No, that won't do much. Sebastian has too much juice, explosion wouldn't work." sighed the countertenor, "I do have a plan though. Bring the Warblers to McKinley on Friday. We'll have a song prepared. Tell Trent to get all the guys on stage with us by the end. Actions speak louder than words, and Sebastian's biggest fear is loosing the power over you guys. Just make sure that you all pretend that you don't know what's happening!"

"Okay, and I'm really _really_ sorry Kurt."

"It's okay, good bye Nick."

"Bye." The brunette whispered, hanging up the phone.

Nick turned to Jeff, who pulled him into a warm hug. "It s'kay Nicky!" Jeff whimpered, stroking his boyfriend's hair. "Kurt said so himself! Don't be sad Nicky. I'll love you no matter what!"

Nick looked up into Jeff's hypnotizing eyes, tears streaming down his face. "Really?"

"Of course!" Jeff replied, he thought that was obvious!

Nick still looked unconvinced, so the blonde boy leaned down to kiss his guys adorable nose.

"Well, I will always love you back!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love Niff so much! I also love each and every one of you...and reviews! Make me smile and write a review? Thanks! XOXO ~ Bea**

_In the next chapter - The Black or White performance!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Sebastian's POV

Sebastian walked down the hall, his head held high, all the Warblers following in his wake. He knew he was way better than these ugly public school kids. Ugh! He even hated the smell of them. What? It wasn't his fault they reeked of poor people and fear. He scowls as they enter the dingy auditorium, it was no Dalton…it was…quaint.

"Why are we here?" Sebastian asks Kurt, who was standing on the crappy stage along with all of his glee club.

Kurt and Artie explained as all the Warblers too their seats. The seats were _disgusting_, probably haven't been cleaned in a decade!

Damn, now they were singing 'Black Or White' and it was directed towards him. It still wasn't his fault! Shit, he wanted to get the hell out of there. Wait…why was Trent standing? Oh fuck no! His Warblers were walking on stage to join the New Directions! Those traitors! Ugh! This is _not_ over. That little gay face Kurt can't beat Sebastian, he will rue the day!

The song ended and Sebastian stood, smiling smugly. He was a great actor, considering he wanted to do nothing more than to run on stage and punch each and everyone of them in the face, Kurt multiple times.

"Mark my words Hummel, this isn't over." He growled, strutting out of the auditorium. His mind was already reeling, in need of a new foolproof plan to break up 'Klaine'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The end! Sorry this one was so short, but there isn't much to explain. **

**Sincere thanks to each and every one of you! I originally wrote this for my own benefit, get my mind certain that the Warblers were still good guys. I had no clue that people would respond so fondly to it. Please review, they make my day! I also would _love_ some constructive criticism on how I can do better! Thank you a million times over. I love you all! **

**XOXOXO ~ Bea**


End file.
